Know your course
by natat
Summary: High School AU. Nepeta moves into a new school, at at time where everyone is deciding where to go in life. A year in which decisions are made and a lot will happen. Several pairings, Tavros/Nepeta, some Karkat/Terezi and others to be decided.


**Know your course.**

Authors Note: I've been planning to do this AU for a while now. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but hopefully I'll be able to quite a bit.

Chapter 1: Introduction.

Nepeta stepped slowly towards the large building where she would be attending for the next two years wondering why she had to move now of all times. She only had two years before she had to move anyway. Nepeta wasn't socially awkward by any means, but she knew that everyone would be at the point where they were used to being in their groups, making it an inconvenient time to meet new people. She wasn't completely alone, her friend Equius had moved over previously, but it would be nice to meet others while she was there. She decided not to worry about it, as she saw Equius in front of her and decided to launch a surprise attack by tackle hugging him.

Equius, although surprised by this, was just able to maintain his balance and waited for Nepeta to get off him.

She didn't.

"Nepeta," he said trying and failing to sound serious, "Would you kindly get down? I am not accustomed to the idea of carrying you the remainder of the way."

Nepeta pouted, "Serious as always Equius! Loosen up a little!"

She knew he wouldn't, they were like this whenever they met, speaking like this just meant nothing was wrong.

The took the remainder of the route to school catching up, Equius telling her about life since moving and the members of his new class, who see could turn to if she needed any help. The conversation was broken, however when Equius suddenly shouted.

"Makara! What are you doing up there, you'll be late if you don't get down!"

Nepeta looked up to see what he was going on about, in a tree sat a youth with messy hair who seemed to be paying attention to anything but Equius.

"Looking for miracles!" came the reply, he didn't turn to look at Equius while he said this, now preoccupied with watching a pigeon. Equius was not pleased.

"This isn't the time for games, stop messing around," Equius wasn't having any look.

"Who is that," Nepeta asked, tugging on Equius sleeve to get his attention.

"Gamzee Makara," came the reply, "A member of a class, easily distracted by just about anything."

Equius failed to noticed that when Nepeta asked her question, Gamzee had turned towards her.

"Hey Dude," Gamzee said to Equius, "Care to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Not until you get down from there, you need to…" Equius tried to continue but Gamzee interrupted.

"No can do, there's all sorts of motherfucking miracles around here, we just need to find them."

Equius sighed, "This could take a while, Nepeta, do you know the way alright," when she nodded, he continued, "I going to have to coax him down somehow, go off ahead."

Nepeta left Equius to it, and carried on. Equius and Gamzee arrived about ten minutes after she did. She didn't think to ask what managed to eventually get Gamzee down. Apparently though, he got down shortly after she left but tried to walk off again. Can't pay attention to anything for very long. Nepeta noticed that he was currently trying to walk off in another direction, despite Equius' protests that he was going to the wrong room. Oh, he gone again, and there Equius goes, it's a little frustrating. Still, at least she managed to get there on time, now to find the right room.

Nepeta concluded that the best response was to find someone who could help, she remember her previous conversation with Equius that Aradia was the best person for helping her, but he 'd only given her a brief description of her, so she'd have to look. She tried asking a few people to no avail. Shortly after someone spoke to her.

"Um, your looking for Aradia right, I heard you a minute ago," she nodded as she turned to the student, who was in a wheelchair, "I think she headed to class already."

"Oh right," Nepeta looked annoyed.

"I can show you the way, if you need to see her urgently,"

"Thanks," she replied, "I need to find that classroom."

"Oh," he replied having realised, "you must be who Equius mentioned. Yeah, I can show you."

Nepeta sounded more excited, "Thanks! Equius headed off to locate someone called Gamzee."

He laughed when she explained what happend, "Uh, Gamzee can be like that at times, he's a good friend though, met anyone else yet."

"Not yet."

"Oh well," he said looking thoughtful, "I guess you will soon enough. It's this way."

He went to move his chair but Nepeta moved behind him to assist him, "Uh thanks."

"It's fine. I'm Nepeta by the way."

"I'm Tavros."

**End of chapter.**

Chapters a bit shorter than I intended, but I'll hopefully update soon. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
